


The Reminder

by colorworld



Series: Usapho, Or Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony family, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Tony, Shuri needs a hug, They all need hugs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, interviews are dumb sometimes, protect peter, protect shuri, protective tchalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: “If someone died while you were studying for a test by some mugger or thug, then it doesn’t matter because at least you’re getting that good grade that will matter when you’re trying to get into one of the best colleges in the country.”His nervous shifting of fingers and minute movements stop at the thought of his uncle killed in the exact way this man described.Tony and Shuri immediately thought the same thing: what the f*ck was wrong with this man?~~~~~~Or, Tony, Peter, and Shuri do an interview that doesn't go as well as hoped.





	The Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is shorter and sucks and stuff but I wrote it and decided to post anyways. I'm already planning which fic to do from a whole list of ideas! I'm going to create a series of works that are devoted to Pepperony+Peter+Shuri!!!!!! Also, there's Xhosa in this and it's inaccurate when you translate from Xhosa to English on Google translate so if there's ANY accurate source you know for Xhosa, please tell me! Google isn't correct for everything, I guess! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

“What’s the interviewer’s name again?”

 

“Hayman.”

 

“Oh, Cole Hayman?” Peter asked surprised. 

 

“Yep, Cole Hayman.”

 

“That skinny, blond almost snooty-looking one?” Shuri asked with disgust.

 

“Yeah, I know. We’ll see how it goes, maybe he’s not as snooty as he makes himself look.”

 

It was only a simple interview the trio had to do with the British reporter. It was probably going to last...fifteen to twenty minutes or so? Tony had done endless interviews, Shuri oddly hadn’t before, and Peter definitely had never even been on tv except as shots of Spiderman. Pepper had done many, as well, since she was the CEO of Stark Industries, but they didn’t ask for her in this interview, though, which they all found strange considering her position and relevance. 

 

“Tony and I have dealt with a lot of interviewers before, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Pepper assured the two teenagers. “Your dress looks great, by the way.”

 

“Thank you.” She was slightly unsure of what to wear, but she ended up choosing a neon yellow neoprene shift dress with a thin tribal pattern layering on it, her hair in a starburst braid, and a pair of brown wedges.

 

Their shoes clopped against the floor, two of them knowing what to expect and two not knowing what the interviewer’s name was five seconds ago. Shuri was generally a confident person, so she knew it’d likely be fine. Peter, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure and was nervous about what he was supposed to say. Sometimes he didn’t realize when he showed it, too. 

 

“Pete, you’ll be fine. Trust me, kid, these things can be kinda easy. We could even walk out if needed.”

 

“Yeah, but the media would buzz about it,” Pepper rolls her eyes. 

 

“Exactly, so let’s try not to walk out unless some alien psychopath starts shooting at us, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Peter quietly responds. He was probably right, but the nervousness didn’t fade entirely. Tony was usually able to wash it away from his mind, but this was a little different. He could accidentally spill Avengers secrets, say something embarrassing, or just act weird!

 

The feeling sat with him as they walked until the man was standing in the next room over just as described: skinny, blond, and snooty-looking. 

 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker, Mrs. Stark, your highness,” He greets. 

 

Shuri heard an ugliness in his British accent and immediately was thinking that this was going to be very uncomfortable for a first interview. 

 

He started to shake all of their hands. Shuri didn’t want to, but she had to out of courtesy. His hands were freezing and almost creepy, somethings she hoped she’d never feel again.

 

As Tony and Peter started walking into the room with Pepper walking off to the restroom, it was only sad fate that Shuri was second to last to do so because she felt that same hand on her back guiding her in, making her shudder. 

 

“You okay?” Hayman asked. 

 

Shuri forced herself not to gape and had to push herself just to nod. 

 

“Oh, okay, good,” He laughed. It was also a sound she never wanted to hear again. 

 

Inside the room was a near-black leather sofa with a couple of matching paisley pillows as well as a rectangular glass coffee table with some magazines. Shuri intentionally sat on the far right instead of the middle like she usually would with the two in situations, hoping she’d be a little farther from Hayman. It was successful, she found, as he sat in a non-invasive distance from Tony who was in the middle of the two teenagers. 

 

“Okay, so I have, like, nine questions for the three of you, so three each. Kari here is going to be recording to upload for the Youtube channel.” A moderately plump platinum blonde-haired woman started setting up the camera with the assistance of a younger Indian, possibly an intern. 

 

Inside, Shuri had the equivalent of twiddling her thumbs. This man did not give a good first impression, at all. The way he touched her back felt very pervy, so it scared her what type of questions he would ask her that he could get away with. 

 

“Okay-”

 

Shuri snapped out of the twiddling.

 

“We’re recording in three, two, one,” Kari said lightly before she shut her mouth in a signal of starting. 

 

There were the normal courtesies, of course, such as shaking hands all over again for the camera. Hayman started his questions with Peter.

 

“Pe-Mr. Parker, do you mind if I call you Peter?”

 

“Um, not at all,” Peter answered casually. 

 

“Cool. Your job as Spiderman at such a young age is ought to cause a lot of stress, right?”

 

Peter was a little caught off by the question. Even though this was his first interview, he watched celebrities do them on Youtube enough to know that this question was kinda informal the way he presented it.

 

“Um, well,balancing school and being a crime fighter in New York City can be stressful because if you have a test and a big crime on the same night, for example, you kinda have to choose between saving lives or your gra-“

 

“”Have you ever had to do that before?”

 

“Not before but-“

 

“Good because you should choose your grades.”

 

The exact words in Peter’s head were “wait, what?” 

 

Tony’s morale suddenly plummeted. Something was screwed up about this guy. 

 

“What-um-what makes you say that?” Peter tries not to nervously laugh. 

 

“If someone died while you were studying for a test by some mugger or thug, then it doesn’t matter because at least you’re getting that good grade that will matter when you’re trying to get into one of the best colleges in the country.” 

 

His nervous shifting of fingers and minute movements stop at the thought of his uncle killed in the exact way this man described. 

 

Tony and Shuri immediately thought the same thing: what the fuck was wrong with this man? 

 

The words could only fumble from his mouth, still thinking of how Aunt May sobbed on the sofa, forgetting about their Thai food for the night. Ned hugging him in comfort as he cried. Every picture and flower for Ben at the funeral. 

 

Peter hadn’t thought about it in such a long time that it hurt more than usual.

 

“I-um-uh-”

 

“You know what, it’s fine. Shuri.”

 

Shuri’s eyes sharpened.

 

“How did you become in power of advancing all of Wakanda’s technology?”

 

She straightened up. Shuri was not going to look weak in front of this guy. “I have a unique and incredibly deep understanding of vibranium and vibranium technology as well as Wakandan infrastructure, despite my age. That’s why my father entrusted me with the responsibility and then my brother when he came into reign.”

 

“Then you could’ve made technology to better protect your father at the U.N and for your brother before he fell to his near death into a trench.”

 

Her fist curled. “At the time, the main tech development priority was transportation due to a near train crash in the city. I was also not anticipating a major U.N conference with safety issues, and I was especially not expecting a bumpy coronation process-”

 

“If you can’t do multiple things at the same time whether it’s just you or other people, you shouldn’t be in that huge of a position at your age.”

 

“There is no other with the careful and efficient intellect like mine to do the job I do in Wakanda,” She fires back.

 

“Your father should’ve done it until the day he was blown up by a terrorist, assuming your genius intellect is not genetically inherited from your mother.”

 

“Okay, buddy, we’re gonna stop here before I make sure you’re fired and never get another job again,” Tony stops him before Hayman could say another thing.

 

The man rolls his eyes. “Alright, then. I’m just saying the truth. There are worse things in this world than being punished for telling the truth about the people on the very top. After everything the three of you do, people are still dead. Kari, turn off the camera.”

 

“You’re not doing anything to help!” Shuri snaps. 

 

“We’re done here.” Tony stood up and started out, Shuri dragging Peter out with them, who was still shaken by Hayman. His eyes were still large and not blinking as he caught a last look at him before the door closed behind him. 

 

Pepper, who was just sitting on butter yellow decorative chair immediately stood up. “What’s wrong, why are you out so early?”

 

“Remember how Shuri said that in this world, it’s yeet or be yeeted?”

 

Pepper was instantly perplexed. “Yes?”

 

“Well, it’s like that he was just waiting to yeet us out.”

  
  


T’Challa sighed. “I don’t know what kind of man is bad enough to do an interview and go at you like that.”

 

“I don’t either. Peter is shaken and Shuri is furious. The guy’s an absolute lunatic. I hope they fired him, by now. Not exactly the best choice to keep an interviewer who did that to a billionaire, a teen superhero, and the smartest person in the world.” Tony took a sip of water.

 

Ramonda sat down at the dinner table beside Shuri with Peter next to the teen with her hair still in twin buns. “He does not know what he is talking about. I bet he hasn’t been there for long.”

 

“He hasn’t. I looked him up, he only joined Vanity Fair two months ago,” Pepper comments. 

 

“Yeah, well now he’s fired or is going to be within the next twenty-four hours. Word gets out when you screw up pretty fast. Example: when you create a murder-bot that wants to destroy the world.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Shuri said in fake annoyance. She could remember how much news time the news devoted to Ultron destroying Sokovia.  She was almost mad at Tony, back then, even though he didn’t know him. What she knew him was as still was the egotistical and narcissistic playboy. Then The Snap happened...then she met him. This man had a facade unlike any other, and Shuri was actually shocked to see it. 

 

“We had two spies there. Thank god they got out okay,” She added on a more serious note.

 

“I’m not surprised. You have spies all over the place. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a spy somewhere in the White House.”

 

“We do,” T’Challa confirms. “The American government is always someone to watch no matter who is in office and no matter how much good or bad they do.”

 

Shuri takes a bite of the pata in her bowl before speaking. “Americans are good, usually, but weird.”

 

“There’s literally three of us in the room,” Peter exclaims.

 

“Well, maybe I like some weird. Why else would I hang around you?” Shuri turns and asks him. 

 

“Because you are charmed by my genius intellect.”

 

“You dare claim genius intellect in front of the factually smartest person in the world?”

 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

 

“I thought so.” Shuri looked at her mom. “ _ Akayikukhumbula nje ukuba isiqingatha sithuba, ndibetha.” _

 

_ “Ungumfana nje, uShuri.” _

 

_ “Uhluphekile uPetros akakwazi noko sithethayo,”  _ Tony adds, shaking his head. 

 

“You’ve been really learning, Tony. How long have you been doing so?” Pepper asks. 

 

“Like, three weeks. Not that hard, I already know Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, and Italian, so learning a whole new language isn’t really hard after the third one for most.”

 

“We only started learning Spanish in ninth grade...I know nothing,” Peter mutters. 

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t picked anything up from just being here,” Ramonda says. “Half the time, that’s the only thing we speak if we don’t speak English.”

 

“I guess I just don’t pay enough attention.”

 

“Probablemente no puedas entender lo que estoy diciendo en español, ¿verdad?” Shuri quizzes. 

 

Peter didn’t speak for a moment. “...No se hablas?”

 

Shuri actually snorted while trying to drink her Coke. Her hand immediately grabbed for a napkin as she heavily coughed, liquid falling back into her cup. 

 

“Shuri!” Ramonda scolded, which wasn’t very effective with Tony’s snickering.

 

“I-KO-am,” Shuri tried to say through her coughing. When she finally caught her breath, she gasped. “I’m sorry, mother.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“I’m just...not impressed with his knowledge of Spanish,” Shuri started to laugh again.

 

“I can’t believe you’re attacking me like this!” Peter exclaims.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t learned that much Spanish!” Tony says between laughs. 

 

“Well, I’m not that bad when that Hayman guy probably didn’t learn to be respectful during interviews.”

 

Everything got serious right after he said that. “The man is most likely fired now, Peter,” T’Challa tries to alleviate the thought of him. 

 

“Yeah, and at least that isn’t on Youtube. That wouldn’t have looked good live,” Pepper adds. “It’ll just become a deleted file on some computer.”

 

Peter swallowed a bit of pasta. “It better be. You don’t think he’ll, like, blackmail us or something crazy, will he?”

 

“No,” Pepper firmly answers. “It’s going to be fine because nothing was made of that interview except that we will not be doing any interviews with Vanity Fair ever again.”

 

That made Peter and Shuri sigh a breath of relief. 

 

“What, did you think we would after that?” Tony asks before laughing. “No.”

 

This became definite to the two teenagers by the time they saw that an interviewer with a bad-yet-unspoken record was fired from Vanity Fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHH I hope you liked it!!! Again, if you know an accurate source for Xhosa translating, please let me know! I'll be writing more Pepperony+Peter+Shuri to post here!!!! Thank you for reading and please comment!!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
